topmodelonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Top Model Online (Cycle 15)
Top Model Online Cycle 15: Victoria's Secret is the fifteenth season of the online competition, inspired on the American franchise America's Next Top Model, in which a number of models compete for the title of Top Model Online and a chance to become popular in the social media. The competition features different kinds of models: models from Top Model franchises, male and female supermodels and amateur models. An extensive online search takes place for the selection process. There are posts scattered all over Facebook, in the official Top Model Online page, Facebook groups and other pages for them to be able to see the latest news and updates about the Casting Calls. Every cycle has its own variant of requirements. This is the first cycle where no models from any Top Model franchises have been introduced, rather the Supermodels. This cycle will introduce Victoria's Secret models into Top Model Online. The winner of Top Model Online will be featured in Top Model Online's official fashion spread, Haute Magazine, an advertisement campaign with Top Model Online's clothing line, Major Wear, and both the model and its user will have the chance to gain popularity in the social media. The winner of the cycle was Caroline Trentini and her user, Aaron Mercado. Contestants Episode summaries Episode 1: The Girl Who Goes Out of Control Original Airdate: January 22, 2019 *'First Call-out: '''Adriana Lima *'Bottom Two: Josephine Skriver & Stella Maxwell *'''Eliminated: '''Stella Maxwell '''Episode 2: The Girl Who Makes Herself a Brand Original Airdate: January 25, 2019 *'First Call-out: '''Barbara Palvin *'Bottom Two: Bella Hadid & Maryna Linchuk *'''Eliminated: '''Maryna Linchuk '''Episode 3: The Girl Who Almost Gets a Cut Original Airdate: January 27, 2019 *'First Call-out: '''Natasha Poly *'Bottom Two: Bella Hadid & Candice Swanepoel *'''Eliminated: '''None '''Episode 4: The Girl Who Works Under Pressure Original Airdate: January 29, 2019 *'First Call-out: '''Josephine Skriver *'Bottom Three: Alessandra Ambrosio, Bella Hadid & Lara Stone *'''Eliminated: '''Bella Hadid & Lara Stone '''Episode 5: The Girl Who Fails to In With the New Original Airdate: January 31, 2019 *'First Call-out: '''Natasha Poly *'Bottom Two: Adriana Lima & Barbara Palvin *'''Eliminated: '''Barbara Palvin '''Episode 6: The Girl Who Dances to the Rhythm Original Airdate: February 2, 2020 *'First Call-out: '''Karlie Kloss *'Bottom Two: Adriana Lima & Josephine Skriver *'Eliminated: '''None *'Saved: '''Josephine Skriver '''Episode 7: The Girl Who Closes Ties With Love Original Airdate: February 4, 2020 *'First Call-out: '''Gigi Hadid *'Bottom Two: Jac Jagaciak & Karlie Kloss *'''Eliminated: '''Karlie Kloss '''Episode 8: The Girl Who Finally Wins a Shot Original Airdate: February 6, 2020 *'First Call-out: '''Caroline Trentini *'Bottom Two: Alessandra Ambrosio & Gisele Bundchen *'''Eliminated: '''Alessandra Ambrosio & Gisele Bundchen '''Episode 9: The Girl Who Comes Out of Her Shell Original Airdate: February 8, 2020 *'First Call-out: '''Natasha Poly *'Bottom Two: Caroline Trentini & Josephine Skriver *'''Eliminated: '''Josephine Skriver '''Episode 10: The Girl Who Finds Her Own Sync Original Airdate: February 10, 2020 *'First Call-out: '''Caroline Trentini *'Bottom Two: Gigi Hadid & Natasha Poly *'Eliminated: '''Gigi Hadid Summaries Call-out order Photo shoot guide *'Episode 1 Photo shoot: Girl Gone Wild *'Episode 2 Photo shoot:' Material Girl *'Episode 3 Photo shoot:' Hair *'Episode 4 Photo shoot: '''Lingerie *'Episode 5 Photo shoot: Haute Couture *'Episode 6 Photo shoot: '''E-Motion (Emotion in Motion) *'Episode 7 Photo shoot: 'Love Story *'Episode 8 Photo shoot: Masterpiece *'Episode 9 Photo shoot: '''Naked Mile *'Episode 10 Photo shoot: Song Interpretation *'Episode 11 Photo shoot: '''Celebrity Portrayal *'Episode 12 Photo shoot: Victoria's Secret Final Runway & Half-Body Shot for Haute